Dreaming of Princess
by Arwyn Atreides
Summary: Travel down the rabbit hole of one man's insanity, searching, screaming, and dreaming of Princess


Dreaming Of Princess

A scream tears down a hallway, showing the way down the dark white hallway to the Rabbit hole of madness.

Once upon a time...along came a spider which bit my arm and now left its tracks. Far far away... inside my broken heart I cried every night... but not anymore.

Now it is always a dream, never-ending... in me.

Where did my princess go?

Slowly. Slowly. Drops of rain sliding down the window. The glass is cold... I am cold too...

Frozen all over.

So dark and quiet. So shadowed and silent.

Tell me another story...

I woke up screaming, screeching, burning from the inside out with memories ripping and tearing, fighting for release. It is always the same.

"Where did she go? Where did my princess go! I am so so alone! WHY!"

A picture smiles at me.

"Where has my princess gone?"

The dream has ended and I am again alone.

But there they are to make me dream again...

Jelly beans that aren't jelly... not beans... but magic they make the Dream blossom and sprout, spring up and overwhelm. They slide down my throat and plant in my head.

Colors dance around me and I forget what it was that I cried about.

The window is dark but it's not raining. When was it that my princess went away?

It was raining... or was it? She and I were walking. I remember her laugh. Then there was some bright lights...

It feels warm around me, like being smothered with a blanket. So warm...

There once was a princess with long beautiful hair and a smile that could light up the darkest night. She lived with her brother, who could never be the prince she wanted him to be but who loved her so very very much. They lived in a small house in a beautiful kingdom after they had run from the king and queen who had nothing but anger overflowing in their cups.

There was a darkness that was spreading through the kingdom, a dragon with sharp hateful eyes was coming to hurt the peasants and the princess took up her weapons. Her brother begged her not to but she went against the dragon...

And they almost lived happily ever after...

Now the princess is gone and her brother...

When was it that I was more awake than asleep? I can't remember... when did I not have the magic beans and spiders? There had to be a time... now lost... like my princess.

But I know there was a time when these things didn't happen. It was when I still had my princess! When I didn't wake up screaming. Now I can only sit here dreaming.

I dream to forget. To forget what I don't know anymore.

But every so often what I want gone bubbles to the surface of my swampy mind. Blue eyes stare up from the muck at me, cold like ice. K and C beside them... but I don't know what they mean!

Music plays in me and I think of her. The same song my princess loved, long ago when I was more awake.

Tires screech and I hear a scream. It's my princess. There is yelling...one voice sounds like the one I hear every time I wake up. A pain in my head.

Inside a car, not my own. Hands and feet bound, tape on my mouth. Please don't hurt my princess... Tears running down my cheeks. She is crying. I can hear him the man with the eyes of ice, 'I told you to mind your own business. This is what happens when you don't listen.'

I tried to do something but I couldn't be her prince! A pain rings through my head. There is black. But I could still hear him, 'So will you listen this time?'

The tearing of tape and then I heard my princess. 'What you're doing is wrong! I won't let you get away with it!'

The man with ice eyes laughs, an icicle plunges into my heart. 'You can't stop _me!'_

The car stopped. I was pulled out and thrown on the ground, so was my princess. We were in a dark place. Our legs are freed we are told to stand up against the wall. I tried to be her prince.

Protect the princess!

There is a loud sound and I was looking up at her. A pain burns into my chest but it can not warm my heart. Burning and freezing, staring up at my princess. She whispers 'I love you.' Then there is a loud sound.

Sirens, screaming so loud, flying lights and...

Then I was in a white room.

A white coat came and then I came here... And then... then... … …

I am waking...

"_My princess! Where is my princess! Where did she go! Where did she go! I'm so so alone!"_

And now here comes the white coats... spiders and beans sweet sweet dreams...

Once upon a time...

Domino Mental Institution

Case # 27106

Jouynochi Katsuya

Incurable – Keep medicated

Suspected of killing sister

Medical costs covered by Kaiba Corp.


End file.
